Naruto Evolution
by Cameron Rogers
Summary: The story that is based off after the great hidden war between sasuke and Naruto. The main character is a former character's son read for more...
1. Prolouge

"Naruto I've been waiting for this for years now..." Sasuke stands tall.

"We've both felt it and now my vengeance is almost complete. I've destroyed half the village and destroyed several other villages. Gaara's dead, Sakura's dead, and even your pregnant wife Hinata isggasping for breath in the arms of your 9 year old son. Yet you don't have the nerve to kill me." Sasuke says with an evil tone in his voice.

"I may have not been able to do it before, but now it's my last resort. I must kill my best friend. You've killed just about everyone I love. Even yourself." The 6th Hokage says as he flings his hat off.

"Let's finish this Naruto. For the last time." Sasuke says as he sparks a chidori in his hand.

"I must." The 6th Hokage forms a Rasengan in his hand.

They collide the attacks as it does the same as usual. It causes an explosion as they fight to the death they find they are evenly matched. Kakashi Hatake comes to finish it. Kakashi the defender of the 6th Hokage saves him as Sasuke's hand is stuck in the chest. Then coming from behind a shadow clone of Kakashi disappears as the real Kakashi goes for the kill of his former student. But then with a dodge the wrong student is killed. The 9 tails appears and causes destruction. He wipes out a quarter of the villagers and it is ended with a seal from the wife of the Hokage. Then placing it in another dead body tobring balance to the world. It is sealed in Sasuke Uchiha the rogue Assasin that killed half of the Hokage's loved ones. A funeral awaits and so does the place for the next Hokage...


	2. Episode 1: Recovery

**Episode 1: Recovery**

* * *

Four years after the great hidden war a ninja rummages threw some ruins of the village hidden in the mist. Our hero is standing on the once happy Naruto bridge.

"Can't believe that these are still here. Aren't these ancient?" Haku says

"No it hasn't been that long." Our hero takes the fuuma shuriken out of Haku's hands and opens it with graze.

"C'mon guys. Stop messing with antiques." Fasha walks past them.

"We should head back to camp. Before it gets dark." Fasha says.

"I can't believe the chunin exams these days. We have to rummage every where. Back then the chunin exams every year took place in the hidden leaf in a sheltered course. All you needed was an Earth and Heaven scroll then you went to a temple-"

"We still go to a temple. It's hidden away from all villages and is said that the core has a power source that if damaged may cause a time warp. As told by hokage Naruto." Fasha cuts off Haku.

"Can we leave now?" Fasha questions.

"Yeah. Let's go." Haku follows.

"Hey Minato you coming!?" Haku yells back at Minato.

"Y-yeah, uhhh wait a minute... I'll catch up in a bit." He says as he signals them away.

"We're gonna be running are you sure?" Haku says.

Minato stands and walks to Haku. He pulls out a shuriken of some sort.

"Here. It has a summoning scroll. It was a gift from my dad that was in a chest. The fourth hokage used it." He hands it to Haku and Haku closes his hand tightly. Minato hardly trusted Haku with things because he usually had trust problems in the first place.

"Don't put it in your pocket. Keep it in your hand." Minato says before Haku leaves.

"Okay. See ya." Haku leaves.

Minato walks over and grabs the fuuma shuriken. He then folds it and places it in his backpack. He then finds something that catches his eye under a block. He finds a little crying kid.

"Hey what're you doing out here little guy?" Minato asks. The boy jumps on Minato and hugs him.

"Please don't hurt me...there were these people who came and were trying to kill me." The kid sobs.

Minato hugs the kid too to show sympathy.

"Okay we can help you. How about you come with me." Minato says as he stands up.

"Really?" The kid staggers up.

"Yeah. Hop on." Minato squats down.

The kid jumps on and Minato starts to walk.

"Hey kid what's your name?" Minato asks.

"Uhh I don't have a name. I'm an orphan that was never found." The kid says.

"Okay well we'll have to change this. I have some friends who can help us." Minato says.

"C-cool!" The kid says.

"Hey you hungry?" Minato asks

"Starving!" The kid says.

Minato hands the kid a piece of bread.

"This'll hold you off for a while. My friends aren't that far. We'll reach em." Minato says.

The sun sets and the night awakens. Minato had been walking for hours. The kid was fast asleep and Minato was tired. As the night progressed Minato got even sleepier, but he kept walking. The kid then woke up.

"A-are we there yet?" The kid says.

"Sorry looks like my friends got farther than expected. Hehe" Minato says with a yawn.

"I have camping stuff if you wanna stop. Then we can meet my friends at noon. That's when they usually wake up." Minato says.

"Oh-okay." The kid says.

Minato sets up the tent and beds and drifts off to sleep.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Episode 2: Amai

**Message from Cameron: Hey guys for some info if you were just confused on that last chapter. So Minato is the son of Kakashi Hatake, and the kid is a girl. Yeah...sooooo read this chapter with the info aaaand yeah.**

* * *

Minato wakes up at sunrise.

"Hey kid wake up." He pushes the kid.

Minato sighs. He knows that he will have to carry the girl again, but then he is surprised to her waking up hapily.

"You think you can run today?" Minato asks.

"Yeah." The girl says.

Minato packs up the equipment and runs with the girl.

**Meanwhile...**

Haku wakes up and smells the fresh air. He yawns and sees Fasha making tea.

"Mornin." Haku says

"Hey. Minato didn't come back last night." Fasha says

"Yeah, maybe we should wait for him." Haku suggests.

"Yeah." Fasha agrees.

The wind starts to blow, and it starts to rain.

**Back with Minato...**

As Minato and the kid run Minato hears something. He immediately grabs the kid and stops with a slide of dirt. Then Minato hears a noise in the bush, and an ambush starts. Minato throws the kid out of the way and blocks as much as he can for his own safety. A firestyle attack.

"Hehehe. Hey boss look what we have here. A little girl." A goon says.

"Hehehehehe. Why don't we kill it." The guy that attacked Minato says.

The goon then slaps the girl in the face toward the leader of the two.

"Little piece of garbage. You're nothing. Why would anyone try to harbor you?" The leader says.

"Because some of us aren't godless heathens who pick on small children. Some of us arise with pride and stand up for the poor and weak. I may be but a Genin, but I am stronger then any of you. You may have cheapshotted me, but I will not stand for you hurting that little girl." Minato arises from the attack.

"Then take a seat!" A goon rushes at Minato.

Minato drives his knee in the goon's stomach, then drives it in his face. After that he kicks him in the face and sends him flying to the leader. In blood the goon rises up and falls on a knee.

"Why don't you? Also hand me the girl, or more pain will be inflicted on your goo-" Minato is interupted by the lead man driving his hand in the chest of his beaten goon.

"Master why would you do that?" The other goon says.

"He has failed to complete my wishes. If he did not die by that child over there then he will die from his master." The leader says.

Minato starts to tremble.

"Finish that mere child over there why don't you!" The leader yells over to the goon.

The goon leaped at Minato, but was stopped. A giant shuriken in the back of the goon. Minato looks and sees Haku and Fasha.

"Leave Minato alone. Before you die too." Haku smirks.

"Haku, Fasha..." Minato responds

"Yeah we saw the explosion." Haku says

"How dare you incolent little-" The leader is interupted by the kid smashing her elbow into his face.

The girl runs to Minato who picks her up and smiles.

"Haku now!" Minato screams.

Haku pulls a string that launches paper bombs that go off then causing underground explosions. The man is stuned and pushed into a pit that ties him up.

"That surprisingly didn't take long to make." Haku says as he rubs his head.

"You forgot one thing." Minato sets the girl down and places a paper bomb in the wire. Minato blows the man up in a blaze.

"Who's the kid?" Fasha asks.

"Well after all the trouble I think that she will be called Amai." Minato says.

"Amai? Why that?" Haku questions.

"Why does it matter? Let's get a move on people!" Minato demands.

"Haku give me my kunai back." Minato says as he puts his hand out.

Haku hands it to him and they run toward the mountain that leads to the temple.

**To be continued...**


	4. Episode 3: Revival

"Finally we're at the mountain." Haku says with relief.

"But are we really gonna take the trail?" Fasha questions as she turns to Minato.

"Fasha." Minato says

"Yes." She answers

"Byakugan please?" Minato asks.

"Okay here I go. Byakugan!" Fasha's eyes light up and she sees a far distance.

"There are more ninjas ahead. They're pretty close to the temple. If you throw your shuriken at just the right angle then-" Fasha is interupted by Minato reaching in his pocket.

"Okay just the right angle you say?" Minato questions.

"Yes, but that would get you up there. None of us would be able to travel through." Fasha explains.

"Yes, but I can kick the group off and go ahead myself." Minato snaps

"Minato! Don't be so self centered! We all have to go in at the same time!" Haku yells

"If I don't go up there they will win! If we win we get to level up to the fighting stage!" Minato argues.

"Go Minato." Fasha says.

"We will catch up. I see an easier route." Fasha says.

"Okay. I'll see you there." Minato says.

"No I'm going with you. Fasha can go the safe route and protect the child." Haku says.

"Yes, but you're attacks are thought out and take forever to complete. You go with Fasha. Your chakra is low anyways. You will only get in the way of the battle." Minato says.

"But-" Haku is interupted by Fasha grabbing his shoulder.

"Fine go, but when you get downed I won't be there to help you." Haku says.

Minato grabs his shuriken and throws it at a tree ahead and not seen by the ninja. In the time he has he ties several strings across the path. The ninjas run right into the string then Minato's shadow clones attack them with shuriken. The three barely escape, and post a battlefield in the grass.

"I see you have the shadow clone technique down." The girl says.

Minato shows himself and rips his shuriken out of the tree.

"What you don't wanna talk?" One of the guys asks.

"What village are you from?" Minato asks

"Hidden leaf what about you?" The girl says

Minato lowers his weapons.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, but I thought you were from the hidden sound." Minato says nervously.

"I'm from the hidden leaf myself. So sorry for putting you in a trap." Minato says.

"No problem, but where are your other people from your squad?" The girl asks.

"They're taking another route. They should be here in a few minutes." Minato answers.

"So are you in the chunin exams too?" Minato asks

"Yeah." The girls answers back.

"Well let's hope not to meet in combat." Minato says.

"So what're your names?" Minato asks

"I am Nell, to my right is Tong, and to my left is Mamoru." Nell says

"They're brothers." Nell says.

"Hey Minato why'd you take forever to beat these guys!?" Haku yells.

"They're from the hidden leaf Haku." Minato says.

"Oh. Okay let's get to the temple already!" Haku yells.

They make it to the temple then Minato sees a scroll. He places it in a dragon statues mouth and suddenly it pops open.

"Oh hello. Nice to see you all." A voice says.

"Sensei!" Nell yells.

"Dad!" Minato yells.

"Kakashi sensei's your dad?" Mamoru asks.

"Yeah he is. Who else has grayish white hair?" Minato questions.

"Well you all have passed so one group at a time go and stand on those platforms." Kakashi says.

Nell, Tong, and Mamoru stand on the platforms and in a bright light teleport away.

"Wait you two go ahead I need to stay so Amai goes too." Minato says.

"Okay. Haku let's go!" Fasha yells.

Fasha and Haku go, then Minato and Amai go.

They arrive at a tournament ground for the third part of the chunin exam. Combat.

"Hey ref you think you can get this little girl somewhere safe?" Minato asks a coach nearby

"No everyone who ends up here must fight no matter what age of gender" The coach says

"But-" Minato is interupted by the other coach pointing a kunai at his neck.

"Fine, but until a battle I want to practice." Minato insists.

"Of course. The training room is around the corner." The coach says.

**Later in the training room...**

"But Minato I don't nknow how to use chakra." Amai says

"It's easy. Here. You search inside for a source, then you will find a source. That source is chakra." Minato says

"I feel it! What do I do now?" Amai asks.

"Now you make a hand sign. There's multiple hand signs, but I use this one" Minato shows a hand sign.

"Oh okay." Amai says.

"Now all you need to do is learn ninjutsus." Minato says.

"An easy one is the shadow clone jutsu. I use it all the time. Watch me." Minato steps back.

" Shadow clone jutsu!" Minato spawns two other shadow clones.

"Oh okay." Amai says.

Amai does the gesture and makes a shadow clone instantly.

"Wow you're a natural." Minato compliments.

"You can also try other ninjutsus like her's one that takes a lot of chakra. I've hardly mastered it." Minato steps back.

Minato stands on a knee and charges his attack.

"Chidori a thousand burns!" Minato yells.

Minato stops it and teaches Amai how to do it. She does it instantly again.

"Hey a battle is gonna start!" A kid yells.

"Let's go. Also you can read this book of ninjutsus while the battle heats up." Minato says.

"Okay." Amai smiles.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
